


Say Amen

by Yui_Sama



Series: YuiSamaGenWeekend2020 [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Kamisama no Inai Nichiyoubi, Fluff and Angst, Grave Keeper! Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal! Senku, M/M, TKSevents, no betas we die like men, tks ゲ ン の 週末 2020, tksgenweekend2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Sama/pseuds/Yui_Sama
Summary: "He smells like sunflowers from where Ruri now rests. The scientist remembers how the little butterfly landed on Gen's finger and he...He looked helpless."ORGod is The Asshole™
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: YuiSamaGenWeekend2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942204
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: TKS Gen Weekend Sept. 2020





	Say Amen

**Author's Note:**

> Butterflies/Flowers || 蝶々/花々

_God created the world on Monday, from a place of nothing into something._

_God separated order and chaos on Tuesday, defining freedom and oppression._

_God sorted each and every number on Wednesday, giving rise to wonderful and varied things._

_God allowed time to flow on Thursday._

_God looked at every corner of the world on Friday._

_God rested on Saturday._

_._

_._

_._

_And God abandoned the world on Sunday._

* * *

The grave keeper covered the coffin.

Ruri was a young woman, she had a beautiful smile and a good heart, an adorable daughter, and a lovely husband. So many plans and so many dreams, so many people she helped and caressed, so much left behind.

The disease that covered the village devastated it almost completely, the few survivors chose to flee to larger cities.

Places with medicines close by.

He can still hear the poor husband lament _"Stupid pneumonia ... It was just a stupid pneumonia!"_ crying while the woman blinked in a daze, apparently so alive, even though her last breath has already escaped. She accepted with an elegance that he had never seen before and the grave keeper thinks thanks her for that.

Running after dead people just to give them a burial has never been his style.

Most of the time he gives up, running is definitely not for him. But, hey, he isn’t the only grave keeper in that world abandoned by God! Why would he have to sweat? For him, everyone should run away from him, so he wouldn't have to be tired from playing with the dirt!

(He wishes Ruri had run away.)

(But, she was too good for that, wasn't she?)

(Idiot.)

And so, Chrome accepts the idea of the grave keeper and buries his wife in a field of sunflowers, while the little Suika enthusiastically agrees, stating that they resembled her mother's hair. In the end, he walks away, leaving the family to mourn the loss while the little white butterfly lands on his finger, carrying such a pure soul.

A butterfly per life.

And then the butterfly flew wherever the souls went now.

* * *

_“Heaven and Hell are too crowded. It won't be long before this world is, too. Ah, I have failed. ”_

* * *

“Senku-chan ~” Gen shouted, for the twenty-seventh time, since they started walking. “I'm so tired! Couldn't we stop for a while? We’re walking for hours!” He whimpered as he watched the scientist walking away without even looking at him. Tantruming, he sat on the floor pouting. “I don't want to walk anymore. I don't want to~.”

“What you are? A child?!” Finally, Senku looked at him only to find the bizarre man on the floor in the fetal pose with crocodile tears streaming down on his face. “Why do I still asking?”

“You’re so mean to me, Senku-chan. I have feelings, you know that, right?!” The pout only increased while he grabbed a drawer to play with the ground. “You aren’t the person who is carrying a shovel on his back this whole time ... “

Rolling his eyes, the scientist approached the useless kicking his shins maliciously causing him to let out a loud squeak, which later on will surely deny that such a thing left his angelic voice. “No, I'm not, but I'm the one who is carrying all the groceries because someone complained about being a hothouse flower.”

“I'm sure I didn't use those words.” He frowned. “However, that's why we should stop for a while! Aren't you tired, Senku-chan?” With puppy eyes, Gen started poking on the lab coat of the other, who seemed to be starting to have a nervous twitch in his eye. “Come on. Do you know that exhaustion it’s bad for our bodies? We could get sick! And then we would have to be buried!” He pretends to choke. “Imagine! What a tragic end!”

Crouching down to look into Gen's eyes, Senku held up two fingers right in front of him's nose. “You’re forgetting two things: first, your theory’s totally wrong and you’ll give me cancer if you keep talking about my science like that; second …” He pointed to himself. “Immortal.” Then to Gen. “Grave keeper.”

“It isn’t confirmed that grave keepers are immortal, you know?”

“Well…” Senku pretended to think. “Maybe you aren’t, weirdo.”

“Hey!” Gen quickly sat up puffing his cheeks. “I’m a limited edition piece! I'm not like the other ones! Mom always said that and Mom’s never wrong!”

“You don't have a mother.” Snorted offering his hand to lift him, who grabbed this one just to pull Senku to the ground with him.

Of course, the scientist, without a single athletic bone in his body, fell on his face, beating his nose unpleasantly.

“That's for saying mean things about me.”

“Fuck you.”

Gen squeaked exaggeratedly, hiding his face behind his hands. “Senku-chan, you can't offer a thing like that in public! What if the children listen?” Senku could see between his fingers the mischievous smile of the grave keeper and that only gave him more energy to wallow his the white strands with dirt.

Of course, Gen fought back, but he never uses his strength, always playing the role of the weak human back and forth, even though Senku had already seen him dodge bullets and swinging that shovel mortally. Of course, these people were bounty hunters, eager for Senku's head, because apparently immortality was disgusting for certain people when there’re beings, sent by the greatest son of a bitch in the world, who have the intention to give humanity rest. Still, knowing that Gen, that silver-tongued swindler, could do such exploits was impressive and chilling.

“I should have buried you.” He mutters between his teeth, pulling the scientist's hair and tho Senku pinches him in retaliation. 

“But you didn't.”

“Of course not.” Senku looked at Gen with a raised eyebrow, only to see a growing smile on his face. “Senku-chan started talking and talking and talking! It was like bla bla bla over and over again. So much that my brain knotted and I couldn't do anything!”

Senku couldn't help the laughter that came out of his mouth, but at least he managed to hide his face in the Gen's neck. “That's because you're a useless grave keeper.”

“Says the immortal that wants to die.”

“Says the only grave keeper that can bury me.”

Affectionately, Gen laughed, getting away from Senku to look him in the eye. “Touché.” 

Senku's breath is lost in his chest over Gen's loving gaze, lying on the ground in the middle of the old road towards the unknown. He smells like sunflowers, where Ruri now rests, where Chrome was crying and where Suika pretends to be strong. The scientist remembers how the little butterfly landed on Gen's finger and he ...

He looked helpless.

Senku can still see traces of that feeling on the tense shoulders and yet Gen was pushing his buttons to force him to speak and open up after watching one of his best friends leave. Ignoring his own weakness that he wasn’t made to feel.

Sometimes, Senku wonders who among them is the human.

“A field of sunflowers.” Senku lay on his side watching how his white hair was messed up while Gen looked at the sky, following the butterflies that flew delicately through it. “It means _false riches_ , doesn't it?”

“It’s said that when Spanish explorers arrived in the Americas, they thought that sunflowers were made of real gold.” An empty laugh escaped the grave keeper's lips. “Poetic, isn't it?”

“Maybe a little.” Senku agreed, dragging his fingertips across Gen’s bangs. “Hey.” Gently, Senku put the hair behind his ear. “Just a little more.” He asks for a little more of time, a little more of research, a little more of hope, ... He’ll find the solution, Senku knows that. For him, but most of all, for Gen.

“I don't want that shovel.” The voice shook. “I don't want any shovel.”

“We can sell it in the next city.”

“Really?” The shining blue eyes of tears streaming down him looked hopeful, so human even if he isn't. The scientist wishes, he almost wishes, to be able to see more of those feelings.

Smiling kindly, Senku nods. “Of course.” He lies, Gen knows it, but if that's what he needs to hear now, he'll say it.

(Because he wants someone to mourn his death when he finally dies.)

(He wants Gen to mourn his death.)

(Senku never knew he could be so selfish.)

* * *

_Since that day fifteen years ago, no more men can bear children nor able to die._

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, sooooooooo... Have piety, please?


End file.
